Hotel Of Love
by kiwixpsychedelic
Summary: BellaxEdward summary inside, rated M for future lemons, it's really good! I promise!
1. Summary

Okay well I just got the idea of this Fic. I'll just post the summary now and start posting chapters maybe tomorrow or later tonight. I'm new to this whole thing, I usually read and don't write on here. But here goes nothing. And I have no idea if there is a fic like this one already on here, so please don't kill me. And I might change the title, or someone can be nice enough to recommend one.

* * *

**Summary**

Bella is a young beautiful 18 year old who is soon going to marry famous and rich chain of hotels owner James.  
From other people's perspectives she seems as happy as can be, she went from rags to riches all because of James. But is she happy?  
As the wedding is being planned in one of Jame's most luxurious hotels, she bumps in to a young man who is staying at the hotel and is a close friend  
of her fiancé's. Will this new man help her be happy, or will he only bring her more unhappiness once they go their seperate ways. Or will  
her fiancé notice. Rated M for adult themes and language and such. EdwardxBella. Sorry if it's a horrible summary, I promise it's really good.

Please review and tell me if it's good enough to start writing the chapters. I update rather quickly!

xoxo  
-kiwixpsychedelic!((:


	2. chapter 1:Leaving home

Ok well this is the first chapter, I'm kind of lost on this whole fanfiction thing, so help is very welcome  
emm please tell me if there are typos or something wrong. emm I don't own any characters and please review!:)

Hotel Of Love

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

**"Mother please, I can't do this," I sobbed as she threw all of my belongings in to suitcases.**

**"Now Bella you have to understand, we're broke. We need you to do this for your family; all your father left us when he died was hate and a lot of debt. Phil hasn't been able to get a job here, and we can barely take care of ourselves let alone you. If you marry James he'll give you everything you've ever dreamed of. Bella, you could go to any university in the world, you could buy anything you want. Please look at the bright side of all of this, he's a very good man. You should be lucky he's so infatuated with you," she explained as she zipped up my last suitcase. James had sent a whole collection of expensive suitcases for the occasion.**

**"Mom it doesn't make any sense, why me? He could have anyone," I asked My mother turned towards me placing her hands on my shoulders.**

**"Dont think about that, be thankful he wants you. Now the limo is waiting outside. Turn that frown upside down and enjoy New York and your new fiancé. Remember how much good this is going to bring you, I want you to live a better life than mine," she said kissing my forehead.**

**"But, I don't care if we're poor I can work and study later. Please don't send me away, I'm your daughter," I sobbed as I wrapped my arms around her. Before she could answer a deep mighty voice interrupted her.**

**"Ms. Swan you will be late for your flight, we must leave at once," it was Bernard James' personal bodyguard. He was sent to make sure I arrived safely in once piece in New York. I wiped my tears with the back of my sleeve and grabbed my purse from my bed.**

**"Goodbye," I said in an emotionless voice. My mother didn't reply, she just sat on the bed and looked at the floor. I made my way to the front door with Bernard trailing behind me with all of my luggage. **

**I, Bella Swan was to Marry James Harrington,(I have no idea what his last name was in Twilight, so I made this one up, if anyone knows they can tell me) multimillionaire, owner of one of New York's most Luxurious Hotels, Harrington Hills. It didn't really have any Hills, but he thought it had a nice ring to it. He co-owned many other hotels apart from that one all around the world. And last but not least he had fallen head over heels for me. I had been working at a 24 hour diner late one night, when he came in. He happened to have sat in my section so I had to be his waitress. All of my female coworkers knew who he was and thought I was the luckiest person in the world. He only ordered a mug of freash coffee and a piece of pie. the diner was almost completely alone, and he was my only customer at that moment. When I returned to his table with his order he asked me to take a seat in the empty chair in front of him. I blushed and sat down. He told me his name and that he was here in Florida on vacation, but that he had escaped a very boring party and ended up here at the diner. He seemed like a nice man, and he wasn't bad looking. But there was something in his eyes I didn't like very much. Like if he were planning something, and that something didn't seem very good. After that night I would recieve a boquet of flowers at the diner everyday for more than a month. But I soon lost my job because of my clumsiness. My mother found out about James and was estatic. I guess she just wanted me to have everything she never had. She bumped in to him one afternoon in the mall, and he told her how much he loved me and the idea of me being his wife. Ny mother encouraged him, and told him I was going to be his wife. They didn't even ask me, she just handed me over like cattle. The wedding was going to be held in New York in 1 month. And for the time being I was to live in Harrington Hills, well until the construction of my fiancé's dream house was finished.**

**I ran my fingers through my hair as I sat down in one of the jet's leather chairs. I looked out the window as the jet moved, slowly speeding up. I opened my purse and grabbed my ipod. James had bought it for me juts for the plane ride. He also bought me a new laptop and a large sum of money for itunes. Even the clothes I was wearing were new. They were some sort of expensive bran I had never heard of and never thought I would buy. He said I was going to get a lot of attention once I arrived. Being the fiancé of a popular millionaire seemed interesting to the paparazzi and magazines. I was wearing a rather large Dark blue turtle neck sweater that reached halfway past my thighs and skinny jeans. My shoes were black ballet flats and I wore my hair down and wavy. I didn't consider myself anything special my skin was too pale for someone that lived in Florida and was raised in Arizona, my hair was a dark brown and slightly red. My eyes were brown, and my lips were rather plump. But I didn't consider myself someone extremely gorgeous, I was a Plain Jane. After a few minutes of listening to my ipod my eyes soon felt heavy and I drifted off to a happier place.**

**"Ms.Swan we've arrived," I heard Bernard's voice as ne nudged me awake. My whole body ached as I stretched. I slowly got up making sure I didn't forget anything, but this jet would soon be mine so it wouldn't matter if I did forget something. As i stepped off the jet I was blinded by an awful amount of flashing. I covered my eyes hoping I wouldn't fall flat on my face. I felt Bernard slip something in to my free hand. They were sunglasses, very expensive aviators. I slipped them on and gasped at all the paparazzi that surrounded the jet. Bernard put his hand on my elbow and slowly started to guide me down the steps and through the crowd. We finally made it to another Limo. The difference here was that my fiancé was waiting leaning against the limo. He was at ease, on the other hand I was full of panic. Were these people going to follow me all the time?**

**"Sweetheart," he purred as he hugged me tightly in his arms. I responded, but wasn't as enthusiastic as he was. He pulled away cupping my face in his hands.**

**"How was your flight?" he asked kissing my forehead. I sighed softly before answering.  
"Long and exhausting," I said honestly. He smirked brushing a strand of hair away from my face.**

**"I bought you a present, it's in the limo," he said as he quickly slipped me in with him. Sitting across from my seat was the most adorable puppy I had seen in my whole life. It was a gorgeous blue eyes husky.**

**"James, you shouldn't have-" he cut me off before I could finish protesting.**

**"I wanted too Isabella, it's a girl and she needs a name," he told me picking her up and placing her on my lap. She looked up at me excitedly as she reached up to lick my face.**

**"I think I call her Jojo for now," I said petting her soft fur. James leaned in to kiss my cheek.**

**"Sounds perfect Isabella," he whispered in to my ear. God how I hated that he called my Isabella, it made me feel so old. Jojo started to fall asleep on my lap while I brushed her fur.**

**"We will soon be home," he said as he started to mess with his blackberry. A hotel, as luxurious as it is, wasn't a home. For me, it was my prison and there was no way I could escape.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: toucha toucha toucha touch me

Okay well sorry for the typo! I'll get around to fixing it.  
Here's chapter 2, umm the whole cullen family will be in it. But it's mostly concentrated on Bella and Edward  
They all look like the actors portraying them in the movie.  
ages:  
Bella:18  
James:28  
Edward:25  
Emmet:26  
Alice:22  
Jasper:22  
Rosalie:25  
Carlisle:40  
Esme:36  
there will be more characters, I'll post their ages once they appear.  
thank you for reading and reviewing!:) I wrote this really fast and it's 2 am, I'm TRUELY sorry if there are typos, I'm really sleepy.

xoxo

-kiwixpsychedelic!((:

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Edward's POV**

**"Edward, are you sure about this? You don't have to go, we can tell him you were busy with work," My mother Esme assured me as we arrived at the airport. I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. I faced her and took her hand in mine.**

**"Mother I'll be fine. I promised her I would do this and I will keep my promise," I said in a steady voice. She smiled sadly and nodded her head as the chofer opened the car door. My family which consisted of my father Carlisle a very well known doctor and surgeon, my loving stay at home mother Esme, my older brother Emmet the personal trainer, and my younger sister Alice she was the owner of her own beauty salon. They both had their spouses, Emmet had fallen for one of his super model clients: Rosalie Hale. I had first thought she was just another notch in his bedpost but he really did love him and she loved him. **

**They were married and were expecting, Rosalie was 5 months pregnant and estatic. Even if it put a hold on her modeling career. Alice was in the middle of planning the biggest and most luxurious wedding the world was yet to see. I was happy for my family even if I at the moment was alone. But I was happy and married, once upon a dream. I had a beautiful loving wife, a large house on the beach in the west coast and a baby on the way. But human idiocy made it all go down the drain along with a part of my own happiness. I followed my family on to out private plane hoping I could get some rest before I had to face the music.**

**After we had arrived we took a limo to the hotel. I had been there many times before, but this time I was here a single man. At the hotel I let the nervous employees gather our things as they oogled the females in my family. I didn't take matters in my own hands, since Emmet's menacing growls were enough to scare anyone away. Once we were all in the lobby waiting for our suites to be assigned to us I decided to wonder a little.**

**Bella's POV**

**"Wait here sweetheart, I want to make sure everything is perfect," James told me as he slipped in to the elevator leaving me alone in the lobby. Well I was with Jojo, who was excitedly looking at everything. I held to her leash tightly, hoping she wouldn't run off. I got so many strange stares from the people around me, did they all know who I was?**

**"Jojo, please calm down," I cooed bending down to scratch behind his ears. He started to pull away from me barking.**

**"Jojo stay, please," I pleaded as my grip started to slip. Dear god, she was such a strong puppy. Just when I thought I had everything under control, my darn butterfingers and to ruin it for me. The leash slipped through my hands and Jojo ran off in between the people of the lobby. I heard woman shriek, men yell profanities and tables crash. How could a puppy do so much harm?**

**I ran through the crowd of angry people following the sound of Jojo's happy barking. Soon the people around me started to become less and less and I went through a few halls until I reached a sort of Library.**

**Edward's POV**

**My wondering soon took me to my favorite place in the hotel, it was a library. Above the entrance in large elegant script read: Jasmine; a name that still haunted my dreams. James had created this place especially for her, he loved her so much. I stepped inside taking in the surroundings I had been trying to forget for the past few years.**

**Books covered every shelf from the floor to the high ceiling. The farthest wall to the entrance had been transformed in to a large Window letting a lot of light come in. And close by was a grand piano, in which I had once played for her. I lay back on one of the lounge chairs trying to relax. I shut my eyes as forgotten memories took over in my mind...**

_I sat at the piano just playing random keys. When I felt two very familiar hands snake from my shoulders to my chest. I turned to face her beautiful glowing face. Her green eyes gleamed with happiness. Her soft gold hair tickled my neck. _

_"Edward, play for me," she said in her beautiful melodic voice._

_"For you Jasmine, I will," I answered as I leaned towards her to kiss her soft lips..._

**My day dreaming was interrupted by loud barking. I opened my eyes as a beautiful husy pup ran inside. He quickly made his way towards me and jumped on to my lap, I caught him before he could lick my face. I didn't mind dogs, but I wouldn't think it would be alright for me to smell like one. I saw he had a leash and I slowly put him on the ground holding on to the leash tightly.**

**"Jojo, where are you?" I heard a frantic female voice outside of the hall. So her name was Jojo, and her owner was a female. As the female's voice got closer, the dog barked louder. Was this dog planning this?**

**"Oh god Jojo!" The mysterious female gasped as she walked in to the library. She walked towards me clearly worried for her puppy. I let my gaze look at every detail of her appearance as she came closer. She was simply beautiful, nothing outrageous like Rosalie; but just perfect. She was a little taller than my sister Alice, her hair was a medium length and a beautiful brownish red color. Her skin was very pale, but it worked for her. Her brown eyes were quite pretty, even if they were full of worry and a bit of sadness.**

**"She must be yours," I said handing her the leash. **

**She looked up at me starring wide eye. She opened her mouth trying to say something.**

**"Umm Th-than.thank you," she said stuttering slightly. She blushed furiously as she looked at the ground.**

**"You're welcome, well I hope to see you again. My family is waiting for me," I told her stretching out my hand to shake hers. Her blush seemed to get more intense as she slowly reached for my hand. When all of the sudden she fell in to my chest. Jojo decided that a simple hand shake wasn't enough. She started to run around us entangling her leash around our legs. I quickly wrapped my arm around the young woman's waist trying to keep my balance. But sadly she slipped back bringing me down with her. I tried my best not to crush her with my much more larger frame.**

**"I'm sorry," I apologised trying to get ourselves untangled. I looked at her face, she was as red as a tomato. I look at our very compromising position. I had one of my legs in-between hers, one of my hands rested next to her head while the other close to her hip. Our bodies were completely touching, only the fabric of our clothes separated us. She bit her lip nervously not knowing what to do.**

**The beast inside of me that had been shut away years ago was raging to escape his prison. I was just dying to kiss her, this girl that all I knew was that she had a puppy named Jojo.**

**"How can I be thinking this in "her" special room," the better half of myself thought. But I pushed those thoughts aside as I slowly leaned closer.**

**Our lips met in a soft yet enthusiastic kiss. Her arms wrapped around my neck bringing me closer to her; if that were even possible.**

**But she quickly pulled back when she heard the dog barking. I quickly pulled away slipping the leash off both of us. We stood up awkwardly smoothing the wrinkles from our clothes and fixing our appearances.**

**"Well, I have em, someone...waiting for me," she said clearly out of breathe as she grabbed Jojo's leash. She turned away running her hand through her hair muttering: "stupid, stupid.."**

**I felt the beast take over as I quickly walk towards her. I grabbed her waist and turned her around kissing her lips once more. But I quickly pulled away leaving her flustered and shocked. I let her dizzily walk away with her puppy pulling her along. Oh I was going to hell for this.**

**(AN: His old wife will be explained in future chapters, and why he knows James. He doesn't know that Bella is his fiancé)**


	4. 3:something so wrong that feels so right

Okay, well I didn't get any reviews but I've gotten a lot of story alerts and such, so I'm happy.

But I do want to remind my readers I'll update faster if there are reviews:)

Jacob will be in the story, but he won't fall for bella, so to all the jacob lovers, don't kill me. He's just going to be like a little brother to her.

he will be 16

* * *

**Bella's POV**

**Oh my god, I can't believe I kissed him. He was just a beautiful stranger and I kissed him. He had the most amazing green eyes, and such a perfect face. God his kisses made my toes curl and my stomach do flip flops. But I didn't even know his name, yet it didn't stop me from kissing him. Once I arrived at the lobby james' worried voice interrupted my day dreaming.**

**"Isabella, where were you? I was afraid someone had tried to hurt you," he said as he pulled me in to his tight grasp.**

**"I'm fine, Jojo ran off so I followed him," I explained trying to escape his arms. He was cutting off the air to my lungs.**

**"Well our room is ready for us, let's go before I lose you once more," he said slipping his arm around my waist. He pulled me along as we entered the elevator. A very young bell boy was tugging Jojo's leash as he impatiently tried to escape once more. He seemed a little too young to be working at a hotel.**

**"Hurry along Jacob, you're already on thin ice," James warned him as the boy "Jacob" pressed the button of our floor. It was the floor on the top of the building, only accesible by people with one of the few VIP cards. Few being James, myself and whoever we wanted to be there.**

**"We're here," James announced as the elevator doors opened revealing a very luxurious suite. It was bigger than my whole house in florida.**

**"Jacob here will show you around, I have to go meet up with someone. See you later for dinner," he kissed my cheek as he got back in to the elevator. He waved before the doors closed and I was left with Jacob.**

**"Jacob right?" I asked him. He only nodded his head slowly smiling.**

**"Isabella right?" he asked me pretty much the same question.**

**"Please call me Bella," I told him blushing.**

**"Sure thing Bella, so do you want me to show you around?" he asked as he let go of Jojo letting him run free.**

**"I think I won't get lost, thanks," I assured him.**

**"Okay well, I'll be around the hotel if you need anything at all just give me a yell," he said as he left through the elevator. I smiled softly, he seemed like a nice guy. But he was so young, he looked younger than I was. I decided I had one too many excitements for today, a nap would help me for tonight's dinner. I quickly found my way towards the master bedroom and I quickly fell asleep once my head touched the pillow.**

**Edward's POV**

**"Edward, how are you?" I heard a very familiar male voice. I turned and at the entrance of the library was James.**

**"I knew you would be here," he added as he shook my hand and patted my shoulder.**

**"It's been a long time," he told me in an emotionless voice. I didn't answer, I didnt know what to answer.**

**"Ready to be my best man?" he asked trying to break the tension in the air. I nodded my head faking a smile."I promised her I would do this," I reminded myself mentally.**

**"So have you met anyone?" he asked me all of the sudden.**

**"No," I answered quickly. He frowned slightly, before sighing.**

**"So I heard your whole family came," he told me.**

**"Yes, they're all very excited to meet you're wife to be," I told him as we took a seat in two seperate sofas.**

**"Well, I hope you meet her when we all go out to dinner," he told me happily.**

**I stood up slowly once everything had become awkward once more.**

**"Well I must go, I'll see you tonight at dinner," I said as I left him in the library. I made my way towards the lobby and up to the front desk. I asked for the key to my room where my things had been taken and quickly slipped in to the elevator. As I waited patiently, I thought about the girl. I wanted to, no, I needed to know her name. I needed to know more about her, I just needed her. The eleveator doors opened a few floors before mine, and a young bell boy came in. He was carrying a small silver platter with a plate of dog food. It couldn't be? There had to be more dogs in the building.**

**"Excuse me, is that for a young woman's husky?" I asked the boy. He turned towards me slightly confused, but he nodded his head softly. I quickly took a pen out of my breast pocket and a slip of paper. I wrote something down and handed it to the boy. I told him it was urgent for the young woman to have this as soon as possible. I slipped him a twenty dollar bill telling him it was his to keep.**

**Bella's POV**

**I groaned as the annoying door buzzer woke me up; someone was at the door. Was it the gorgeous stranger? I quickly got out of bed and ran towards the elevator doors. **

**They slowly opened revealing...Jacob. He was carrying a silver platter with dog food.**

**"Mr. Harrington, wanted me to bring this for you, well not for you but for your dog," he explained nervously. I felt very dissapointed, and guilty. I was going to get married and I was thinking about someone else that wasn't my fiancé. Jacob left the bowl on the floor and Jojo quicklyran in on cue. Before Jacob left he turned toward me digging for something in his pocket. He pulled out a small slip of paper.**

**"A young man wanted me to give this to you, it wasn't your fiancé," he said handing it to me, he winked before turning around. Oh my, he must know something about it.**

**He left, leaving me with the note. I unfolded it revealing beautiful handwriting.  
**_"Dear mysterious yet beautiful dog owner,  
__I must know your name.  
__Meet me after you get this in suite 303.  
__xoxo  
__-Edward  
__PS-You're a wonderful kisser."_

**I felt my face go red; his name was Edward. He thought I was mysterious, beautiful and a wonderful kisser. Before I could even decided to see him, my body had already decided for me. I was already pressing the elevator button on the floor of his suite. I impatiently tapped my foot as the doors opened. For what seemed an eternity, but was actually a matter of seconds I was finally o his floor walking down the halls. I wounted down the numbers until I finally arrived to the door with his number. I lifted my hand to knock on the door, when a new wave of guilt washed over me. What was I doing here about to knock on his door? I brought my hand back to my side sighing. What do I want?**

**"I want to kiss him," I thought as I knocked on the door quickly. I regreted my actions as I turned around smacking my forehead.**

**"Stupid, stupid," I repeated to myself. I was too distracted to notice that the door had clicked open, and two arms wrapped around my waist turning me around. I was met with Edward's intense freen eyes, causing me to blush. He carefully pulled me inside shutting the door. He kissed my lips passionately and I responded happily. I placed my hands on his chest as he cupped my face. But after about a few minutes of heaven I pushed him away softly. He pulled his face centimeters away from mine.**

**"Bella, my name is Bella," I told him as I tried to catch my breath.**

**"Thank you," he said before kissing me once more. I was going to be in so much trouble for this, but no one knew but us, right?**


	5. 4: kiss me

OK, sorry for the wait I've been having a really crappy couple of weeks. I'm sorry if there are typos, I'm really trying. but since I'm writing on notebad a few get by me.  
so please forgive me, and review. if you review i promise to read one of your fics and review :  
thank you for reading and reviewing!:)

xoxo  
-kiwixpsychedelic!((:

**Edward's POV**

**"Bella" her name was just as beautiful as she was. I let my hands slip down to her bottom and I puushed her towards me. She moaned in to my mouth causing me to grin. But I decided that sex wasn't a very acceptable act considering the fact we had just met. I pulled away from her letting her catch her breath.**

**"It's nice to meet you," I told her playfully as I kissed her forehead.**

**"Ditto," she answered blushing. I softly caressed her hot cheeks, loving the feeling.**

**"Please, come in," I said leading her inside with my hand on her lower back. We sat down on a long sofa in my suite's living room.**

**"Would you like anything to drink?" I offered trying to be polite. She only shook her head. The air in my suite was tense because of the awkwardness and the lust between us.**

**"Why are you staying here?" I asked her trying to break the ice.**

**"I'd rather not talk about it," she sighed playing with the hem of her sweater. I leaned towards her, the beast in me taking over. I kissed her cheek before whispering in to her ear.**

**"We don't have to talk."**

**She shivered slightly as her hands slowly traveled around my neck pulling me closer. I kissed her lips softly and wrapped my arms around her pulling her towards me. She straddled my hips as I kissed her neck hungrily. A small voice in the back of my mind was yelling at me. Telling me how stupid I was for my actions. We were stil strangers to each other, and yet here we were kissing and trying to undress ourselves. We were now shirtless and our hands were exploring each other. I pulled her down on to the soft carpet and ravished her neck and chest with soft kisses.**

**"I think it's a little warm in here," I said in a husky voice as I pulled down her leggings leaving her in her bra and panties. She blushed as she bit her lip softly.**

**"I agree," she said as she reached for the button on my jeans. I quickly slipped out of my jeans, and there we were, half naked and full of lust. I reached down to her panties but her hands stopped me.**

**"No, we can't," she told me. I took a deep breath as I tried to regain myself. She was right, this was a bad idea. I lay down next to her, resting my head on my hand.**

**"I'm sorry," I told her as I caressed her red cheeks. She calmed under my touch and closed her eyes.**

**"We're only human," she whispered as my fingertips caressed her lips.**

**"How old are you?" I asked her. She opened her eyes and looked at me slightly confused before answering.**

**"I'm 18, and you?" she asked.**

**"I'm 25," I answered honestly.**

**"What music do you like?" I asked her as my curious hands softly traced circles on her abdomen. She smiled as she reached out to touch my auburn hair.**

**"I love all music," she answered before placing a kiss on my chin. Soon we were asking each other random questions as we kissed and touched each other innocently.**

**Soon what seemed like minuted turned in to hours, and I had learned about all of her likes and dislikes. But our moment was ruined by my cellphone ringing. I groaned as I reached in to the pocket of my jeans, it was my sister Alice. I told Bella to stay put as I took my call in my bedroom.**

**"Edward, where are you? We're going to have dinner with James in 15 minutes!" My sister yelled at me outraged as I answered my phone.**

**Bella's POV**

**I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. I didn't know how Edward did it, but the most simple touch would drive me wild. It was like an electric current that would surge through us as we touched. I pressed my fingers to my swollen lips, remembering how his lips felt on mine. Suddenly my cellphone started to ring waking me from my daydream. I quickly answered it without checking who it was.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Isabella, where are you? Are you ready to leave for dinner?" My impatient fiancé asked. I felt a strong wave of guilt crash over me. I was about to marry the world's most perfect man, and here I was fooling around with an almost complete stranger. **

**"I'm sorry, I was just exploring," I explained lying through my teeth. Sure I was exploring, a gorgeous man's body.**

**"Sweetheart, please come back to the suite, a lot of photographers will be expecting us. I want you to look perfect," he told me as I tried to slip in to my legging without falling down.**

**"I'm running up as we speak, see you in a few seconds," I told him looking around for my sweater.**

**"Thank you, I love you," he said before hanging up. God I was such a horrible person, I didn't love him, but no one deserved this. As I put on my last article of clothing, I felt a hand on my shoulder.**

**"Bella, I have to leave-"**

**"I have to go too." I interrupted him. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed my lips.**

**"I hope to see you soon," he said against my lips. I felt my head go blank, and I was only capable of nodding my head. He chuckled as he led me out the door. As he shut the door behind me I quickly ran to the elevator pressing the button of my floor. As the door opened to strong arms met me in an embrace.**

**"I thought you had left me," James whispered in to my hair. He pulled away and kissed my forehead.**

**"Did you exercise?" he asked rubbing his thumbs over my hot cheeks.**

**"I just ran for a bit," I told him hoping he would believe me.**

**"Well, there are some hair dressers and make up artists in our bathroom, they'll fix you up in no time. No one will mind if we're fashionably late," he said as he took me to our bedroom.**

**After about 40 min later, I was, in James' words "perfection". My hair was now in perfect waves, half of it held in a small diamond clip in a half pony tail. I wore a black "Breakfast At Tiffany's" inspired dress and black pumps. My make up was done in natural shades, my blush was too much to handle with a large amount of makeup.**

**"Amazing," James complimented me as we were in the elevator. I only blushed as he held my hand.**

**"Now, just smile for the cameras," he said as we arrived at the lobby. Outside a beautiful convertible Bentley awaited us, and a large group of paparazzi too. I put on my best smile as the doorman opened our door. The paparazzi swarmed as we tried to make it to James' care. Bernard did his best, as he pushed the paparazzi away from us with his large body. Soon we had arrived to his car and were speeding away. We arrived at a beautiful and expensive looking sushi restaurant. I had heard of this place, the sushi was eaten off a gorgeous female or male body. I never imagined myself in a place like this.**

**James was immediately recognized by the hostess and we were taken to the second floor, the vip area. On our way to the restaurant James had explained that we were going to dine with very important friends of his. They were the Cullen family, and that was all I knew. He told me, I was in for a very delightful surprise. Yes, delightful indeed.**


	6. 5:what the hell are you doing?

Okay guys, I'm sorry it's taking me a long time to update. But tech school sucks balls and is very stressful, and I'm currently sick.(I have a kidney infection) So please don't give up on me! And I now have WORD, so expect almost zero typos!(: & i'm sorry the chapter is short, and it probably sucks next chapter will be better  
just please review, reviewslonger chaps&happy kiwi :

xoxo  
kiwixpsychedelic!((:

**Bella's POV**

**We arrived to a large table in a very private room. And there at the table were a group of some of the most beautiful people I had ever seen.**

"**Why hello James," The oldest man stood from the table and greeted him with a strong handshake. He was blonde and looked like a gorgeous model.**

"**This must be your fiancé," he said smiling as he hugged me and kissed me cheek.**

"**Yes, This is Bella. Bella, this is Carlisle. This is Esme his wife; Alice and her fiancé Jasper, her brother Emmet and his wife Rosalie, and where's Edward?" James asked quite confused.**

"**Edward" the name rung in my head. No it couldn't be the same Edward, it was such a common name, right?**

"**He'll be here any minute now, he had slept in," Esme explained.**

"**Well, we shouldn't let the food go to waste," James said as he sat down. On the table were two beautiful almost nude women. They were covered in banana leaves and very delicious looking sushi. We were soon chatting like old friends. Alice and Rose were very excited to have a new female friend. They seemed very nice, even though they loved to shop with a passion. Don't get me wrong, shopping is fun, but I'd hate to waste so much money on myself.**

"**Have you picked a wedding dress?" Alice asked me clearly excited. I only shook my head slightly embarrassed.**

"**Oh my god, we'll need to find one ASAP," she said taking a bite out of a sushi roll.**

"**I know the perfect designer," Rosalie added as she cuddled closer to her husband Emmet. They were such a nice couple (my Rosalie is much nicer here xD).**

"**So where did you meet your beautiful fiancé?" Esme asked James. He chuckled smugly and wrapped an arm around me.**

"**In a small town, in a diner, she had me at welcome," he said before kissing my cheek. Everyone at the table looked at us lovingly; they must believe I'm living a fairytale.**

"**I'm going to powder my nose," I said as I got up from the table. I quickly made my way to the ladies room; it was slightly close to the entrance. I looked in to the wide mirror; the girl in the reflection looked innocent. She looked so pure and honest, but I was tainted and a liar. But I didn't really choose this; I was forced to do this.**

**Couldn't I have a small amount of happiness before living the rest of my life with a man I probably will never love. I smirked at myself sheepishly, at least he would never find out.**

**I decided I had spent long enough looking at myself lost in my head, so I stepped out of the restroom. As I opened the door I heard a very familiar voice.**

"**Just give me a few minutes to breathe, I'll be there soon," his voice was angry. It was Edward, "My Edward." I felt woozy just saying his name that way in my mind.**

"**Edward?" I called for him as he was about to pass me. He stopped dead in his tracks, and turned his face in my direction.**

"**Bella." His voice made my knees go weak.**

**Edward's POV(Alice calls when Bella goes to the bathroom)**

"**Edward, we're almost done eating where are you?" Alice's impatient voice rang loudly through my cell phone.**

"**Just give me a few minutes to breathe, I'll ne there soon," I answered as I snapped my phone shut. I had finally arrived to the silly chic restaurant; James just adored eating off woman. I decided I would have a few minutes to myself, thinking of Bella. Imagining the curves of her body, as my lips kissed and nipped her skin.**

"**Edward?" someone woke me from my little day dream. I turned towards the person that had called me and was speechless. There, more beautiful than ever was "Bella".**

"**What are you doing here?" she asked confused. I didn't even answer, I swiftly pilled her in to the hall in-between the bathrooms and kissed her. Maybe Lady Luck was on my side that night, I certainly felt it as I kissed Bella.**

**This dinner would be hell, and only remind me of "her"; Jasmine. I wanted to forget her so badly, I would do almost anything. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck pulling her body closer to mine. It didn't matter if anyone saw us, or so I thought. Right before a very loud pixie voice broke our lustful moment.**

"**Edward what the hell are you doing?"**


	7. 6: The Cat's Out Of The Bag

Hey guys I'm so sorry for taking long, ugg you guys must be tired of me saying that. School at the moment is getting really hard, I barely got free time for my own birthday, but I promise I'm not giving up on this fic! So please don't give up on me! I don't really like this chap, but the next one is good, and yes  
it is an Edward&Bella fic!

xoxo  
kiwixpsychedelic!((:

**Alice's POV**

"**I wonder what's taking my fiancé so long," James commented as he took a drink from his tea.**

"**Well maybe she wants to look absolutely perfect for you," Rosalie said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.**

"**And Edward should have been here already," Esme said sighing in embarrassment.**

"**He said he would be here any minute, maybe he ran in to an old friend," I told Esme trying to calm her down. She was always worrying about Edward, ever since Jasmine passed away. I was quite surprised when I met James's fiancé; I mean she was a very beautiful girl. But in comparison to all of James's other girlfriends, she was quite plain. He had a thing for red heads with large racks and a lot of money. He liked his woman very experienced and dumb. She seemed quite bright, and very shy and innocent. I decided to leave all my thought for later, once I had gotten to know her better.**

**Who knows, maybe she was actually a dominatrix of some sort.**

"**I'll be right back," I said as I excused myself from the table. I was debating on trying Edward's cell phone again, but I understood why he needed time to himself. James was such a big reminder of Jasmine. I know she made him promise this, but I never thought he would actually go through with it. As I arrived to the long hall which separated the bathrooms and payphones I saw something under the dim light; no it couldn't be. As I walked closer, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.**

"**Edward, what the hell are you doing?" I exclaimed causing them both to pull apart.**

**The both looked at me completely scared and surprised.**

"**You know her?" Bella asked him shocked. I guess she wasn't as innocent as she looked.**

"**She's my sister," he answered her straightening out his clothes and hair. She did the same as I stood there glaring at them.**

"**Yeah, and that's James Fiancé," I scolded him smacking the back of his head with my purse.**

"**What?" he asked outraged. Bella only starred at us, her eyes filled with embarrassment. She must have been completely clueless to who my brother was.**

"**You heard me loud and clear," I said poking his chest. He ran his hand through his hair clearly fuming.**

"**Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned Bella as he grabbed her from her shoulders. She starred at him with wide eyes.**

"**Edward, let her go, she didn't know more than you did. And we don't have time, everyone is waiting for us," I told him as I loosened his grip on her.**

"**Go to the table, I'm going to help her clean up," I ordered him as Bella softly started to sob dry tears. He took in a deep breath and turned away. I carefully guided Bella towards the ladies room. I had to make her look presentable in less than a minute.**

**Bella's POV**

**I couldn't believe what had happened. Edward was James best man, and I almost slept with him. We weren't even married and I was already ruining everything. I just hope he didn't say anything, James would lose it.**

"**I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I did-didn't," I could barely make any sense as I sobbed.**

"**Calm down Bella, you're lucky most of your makeup is water proof," Alice told me as I tried to keep still.**

"**There, you're brand new," Alice said as she put back all her makeup in to her small purse. I turned back and looked in to the mirror, I looked even better than before.**

"**Thank you," I said in a low voice.**

"**You're welcome, and Bella?" Alice said making me look at her eyes.**

"**You can trust me, for anything. I'm here for listening and shopping," she said smiling. I smiled back trying to look as joyous as her. **

**I joined her at a quick pace back to the table. James turned towards me and smiled very relieved.**

"**Finally, I thought you had run away from me," he said laughing as he kissed my lips lightly.**

"**I almost did," I said mentally. But I only smiled and shook my head trying to be convincing.**

"**Well I'd like you to meet my brother in law and future Best man, Edward," he said as he introduced me to Edward. What did he mean by brother in law? Was he married to one of James's siblings? I knew he had 2 sisters, but nothing more. Apart from knowing my fiancé, being his best man, he was also married! He was sitting at his side talking to Carlisle. He turned and looked at me with cold eyes, but faked a smirk.**

"**Edward, this is my future wife Isabella," James added**

"**Nice to meet you," I said as I stretched my hand out my hand. He shook my hand softly, I felt a spark of electricity before we pulled apart.**

"**Well, it's getting late. Carlisle, why don't we fetch the cars while everyone says their goodbyes?" James said as he stood up. Soon everyone started to leave in pairs, leaving me alone with Edward.**

"**I need to speak with you," Edward whispered as he held me back by my elbow. As soon as we were alone, he started to speak.**

"**Why didn't you tell me you were here to be wed to James?" he practically snarled. His hands were gripping my shoulders tightly. I glared at him.**

"**Why didn't you tell me you were married?" I snapped back remembering James mentioning him as his brother in law.**

"**What?" he asked slightly confused. But he shook his head and ignored the question.**

"**Just answer the question?" he said.**

"**You won't even answer my question! You're a married man!" I exclaimed trying to escape his grasp.**

"**I "was married"!" he said shaking me from my shoulders. I starred at him in shock, did he leave his wife?**

"**My wife died," he said before letting me go and turning away from me. I was completely shocked, and I regretted my actions.**

**I reached out to touch him, but I didn't want to make the situation worse.**

"**I'm-I'm-" he interrupted me.**

"**Drop it, nothing ever happened, now lets go. We don't want to keep everyone waiting," he said without even looking at me. I decided to do what he said and quickened my pace and was out the door before he was. None of this ever happened, I never felt his gorgeous lips nor his warm touch on me. I never spoke to him about my likes and dislikes. After tonight I only knew him as my Fiancé's best man.**


	8. 7:Talking is good

Okay, I didn't get any reviews, so sorry if it's taking me long  
Reviews inspire me to write, so please review.  
& i accept all reviews, I'm almost done with school, so that means faster and longer updates.

xoxo

-kiwixpsychedelic!((:

**Edward's POV**

"**Edward how could you?" My sister asked me. We had arrived at the hotel and she had followed me to my suite. She hadn't told anyone else of what had happened in the restaurant.**

"**I didn't know she was his fiancée, I swear," I answered honestly pinching the bridge of my nose.**

"**Well, I can tell you this much; she didn't know you were his best man," she told me giving my hand a tight squeeze. We were sitting on the sofa facing each other. I could always trust Alice; she knew my deepest and darkest secrets. She knew things I never even told Jasmine.**

"**So what happened, lots of details please," she asked in a serious voice. **

**I started to tell her everything, from when I arrived to the hotel to finding Bella and her pup in the library. I even told her about our first kiss, thanks to her pup. And pretty much everything we did her in my suite.**

"**Wow, well if she wasn't getting married, all of what you said would have actually been so romantic. I'm sorry Edward," she said placing a hand on my shoulder. She out of all people knew how much I had suffered when I lost my wife Jasmine. Our marriage wasn't perfect; we didn't have everything a perfect couple had. But at the end of everyday, we had each other.**

**I had tried to date numerous women, trying to get over Jasmine. But I never felt a connection with anyone of the opposite sex. Not until I met Bella, the feeling beyond the explanation of words.**

**I connected with her, like no one else. It was even better than with Jasmine, I just felt human again.**

"**It's okay Alice, I just need to go through this and be over with it," I said shrugging her hand off my shoulder.**

"**Well maybe, she might leave James for you. You guys were all over each other and in each other," Alice said excitedly. I glared my eyes at my sister jokingly, and I messed with her spiky hair.**

"**Great idea Alice, then James will completely lose it and want to murder me." **

"**Who knows, I still can't believe he's actually getting married. Remember at your wedding, when Jasmine caught him in bed with all her bridesmaids?" Alice asked. I cringed at the memory; he was a very big player. But even if it caused Jasmine much anger, she still loved him and made me promise to be his best man when the time came. And it did come, but if only the bride to be was someone else.**

**Alice stood from the sofa and faced me.**

"**Just don't put yourself down, once we do this it will all be over. Goodnight," she told me as she kissed my forehead. She walked out and I heard the door open and shut.**

**I slipped my shoes off and unbuttoned my shirt, what had I gotten myself in to?**

**I lay back on the sofa, not having enough energy to go to my bed. As I starred at the ceiling trying to make sense of everything, I remembered the feeling of Bella's body under mine.**

**I knew in some logical way, what we did was right. Maybe she was only marrying James for his money, I mean I was also wealthy. But was that the reason why she tempted me so? Did she know I was wealthy as well?**

**All my thoughts disappeared as I drifted to sleep. Dreaming of making love to Bella, in a world where only she and I existed.**

**Bella's POV**

"**So what did you think of my friends?" asked James as he undressed himself in our bedroom. I fidgeted on the edge of the bed; it was going to be the first night we slept in the same bed. But he was fiancé, I had to do this.**

"**They were nice," I answered as I twirled a pieced of my wavy hair in my fingers.**

"**Are you going to sleep in your dress, or do you want me to help you undress?" he asked as he lifted my face by my chin. He was down to his Calvin Klein's and his socks. He had a nice body; I think he mentioned he liked to work out every now and then. I bit my lip not knowing what to say. I barely let this man give me chaste kisses, and I could see the lust in his eyes. He was expecting more than that from me tonight.**

"**You have no idea how smoking hot you are," James said in a husky voice as he licked his lips. He slowly leaned towards me, I responded by leaning back. But soon I ran out of room as my back hit the soft bed. He quickly attached his lips to mine. My eyes were wide open as I felt him force his tongue in to my mouth. This was nothing like Edward, with James it felt like I was being violated. I didn't want this, but I had to. I was his fiancé, if it wasn't now it was going to come soon.**

**His lips left my mouth and started to kiss my neck. I placed my hands on his shoulders. I closed my eyes and tried to convince myself he was someone else.**

**It wasn't James anymore, it was Edward. My body slowly convinced itself as I moaned softly. His hands slipped behind and started to unzip my dress. Soon I was down to my undergarments and I was pushed up farther on the bed. When I suddenly felt his lips down close to my bellybutton; not only that, but a sharp bite he took at my hip brought me back to reality.**

"**No, James," I gasped. Thankfully I had said his name, and not Edward's. James pulled away with a bank expression on his face, before a smirk appeared on his lips.**

"**You're a virgin," It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyways.**

"**Well practice makes perfect," he said before trying to unclasp my bra. I pushed his hands away from me.**

"**I want to wait… for after we're married," I said hoping he wouldn't get angry.**

"**My my Isabella, I never took you for being very religious," he said pulling away from me. I sighed in relief as I stood up. **

"**Well I'm going to take a cold shower, sleep well," he said before walking out of the room. I quickly slipped in the must snug pajama set I could find. I was very tired, today had it's ups and downs. But all I could do was, hope tomorrow would be better.**


	9. 8:splish splash

Ok, not a lot of reviews, but there were a lot of story alerts and such.  
Please review, I'm not allergic to them, and don't be shy!

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THIS STORY'S PLOTLINE

* * *

**Edward's POVaround 10 am**

**I stretched as I awoke from my deep sleep. The couch wasn't very comfortable, but I couldn't complain. I didn't feel like sleeping on a comfortable bed, if I was going to be unaccompanied in it.**

**That night, I had dreamt of Bella and her warm touch on my skin. The way she blushed, oh it was so beautiful. But she was my forbidden fruit, and such an exquisite sin she was. I would go to hell a million times, just to feel her luscious lips on mine once more for a moment.**

**I looked at my watch that was on the floor, it was almost ten. I had overslept, and was probably worrying my family. They would usually have breakfast together around 9am. It was a sort of family tradition when we all went out.**

**Jasmine was very fond of this tradition, especially when she was the one cooking. She was a mighty fine cook, everything she made tasted like heaven. But she was gone now, and there was nothing I could do now but live my life. And if like someone up there had felt all my loneliness and decided to send me someone: Bella.**

**I sleepily made my way towards the bedroom; I grabbed the telephone and called room service. I wasn't really up to going out, so I would eat in today. I quickly ordered a continental breakfast and I watched TV as I waited for it to arrive. I decided to take off my clothes and slip on a robe, just so I could get in the shower as soon as I finished breakfast. Plus it was much more comfortable and relaxing.**

**Around fifteen minutes later I heard a loud crash outside and yelling. I quickly got up and made my way outside. About 6 feet away from my door a young girl, who apparently was pushing a cart with "my" breakfast, was now surrounded by it all over the floor.**

**Others had come out of their suites to see what all the commotion was. I decided to stop starring and I walk towards the young girl. She was clumsily trying to clean everything up, probably not wanting her boss to find out.**

"**Oh Mr. Cullen, I'm so sorry, a girl crashed in to me, I'm really sorry-I didn- I didn't mean-"she was sobbing as she tried to explain what had happened. I helped her up from the floor.**

"**Just clean this up and send a replacement, I won't send a complain. But you need to calm down," I told her in my most soothing voice I could project. She took a deep breath and sighed. She was quite short and petite, she wasn't a goddess, but she wasn't bad for any male's sight.**

**Her nametag read Leah.**

"**Now Leah, be more careful next time. I'll be waiting in my room for my breakfast," I told her before walking back in to my room.**

**Bella's POV**

**I couldn't sleep all night, all I could think about was him: Edward Cullen. I felt like a foolish school girl fantasizing about him, his sultry voice, his crooked smile, and oh boy his body was just…"perfect".**

**James had left for an unexpected business meeting and he would be gone all day. He didn't bring up last night's event, which I was very glad for. He only woke me up at the crack of dawn and said his goodbye with a chaste kiss. After he left I gave up on going back to sleep and took a nice warm bath. I dressed in a simple white blouse, dark jeans and a dark blue pea coat. I wore black knee high boots and I let my hair down. Around 9:30, I had gotten bored of doing nothing other than watching boring morning TV. I turned off the TV and decided to stare at the ceiling for a while. Nor my mother or anyone that knew me had called me. No one worried about me; they just thought I was living a fairytale.**

**As I remembered what Edward had told me at dinner last night, I felt a twinge of guilt in my chest. I had been so rude, and I had lied to him. I wasn't a single woman, I was engaged and it was to someone he knew. And he had lost his wife, my fiancé's sister. He was probably so happy with her, I had never seen pictures or even heard of her. But I imagined she was just gorgeous, James and his parents seemed to be out of a catalogue. And what from I saw from the rest of his family that had arrived at the hotel, they were all beautiful. I felt like they were all gorgeous creatures, and I was a plain farm animal; Taken in for some strange reason, because I honestly didn't fit in here.**

**I decided to explore the suite as I got up from the bed. I walked around the living room and I sat on a very fancy and exquisite sofa. It had many pillows and was a rich wine red color, with matching gold pillows. The whole suite was so modern, yet vintage in a way. I reached out to a small desk that was next to me and opened the small drawer. Inside were a few magazines, sheets of paper for notes, envelopes and a few pens. I starred at the sheets and pens and I remembered Edward. Would it be too much is I wrote him an apology? I mean I don't think he would stand seeing me again after what had happened, so a letter would be better.**

**I quickly wrote in my best handwriting a deep apology. I tried to use precise words and not sound like some cliché romance novel. I wanted to sound smart but not snobby; this letter had to be perfect. He was my fiancé's brother in law, and their families were so close. I was bond to see him again soon, one way or another.**

**Once I finished the letter, I slipped it in to an envelope and quickly walked out of my suite. I practically ran towards the elevator and pressed the button to his floor. I could slip it under the door, or go down to the front desk and ask for a key. But wouldn't that be breaking an entry? But I was going to own this place once, I had some sort of rights.**

**I pushed all my crazy thoughts away and tried to clear my mind. The elevator doors opened and I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. I mentally planned what I was going to do. I would knock on the door, leave the envelope on the ground…and run.**

"**God I'm so stupid-" I mumbled before I felt myself crash against something. I opened my eyes and saw one of the employee's on the ground. A cart that carried plates of food were now scattered all over the ground.**

**I had crashed in to her, damn I was so clumsy. I stumbled past her trying to hide. Edward's room was a few feet away; he must have heard the noise. I ran past his door and hid behind a wall that led to a long hallway. I took a peek and saw Edward leave his room and walk towards the girl. And Oh lord, he was only in his robe. I clutched the letter to my chest, and took a deep breath. Whatever I was going to do, I had to do fast. I noticed his door was open and quickly made my move.**

**I ran inside, careful to not make a sound. I would place the letter somewhere he could see immediately. I remembered he was in his robe; he was probably going to take a shower soon. I looked for his bathroom in silence. If I were quick I could sneak out like nothing happened. I looked around the bathroom for a good place to put the letter, when I suddenly heard the front door shut loudly. I gasped and covered my mouth to stop me from screaming. He was going to catch me in his bathroom and think I'm some kind of sick twisted stalker.**

**I looked around for a place to hide, but everything was either made of glass or really skinny and metallic. I heard his footsteps come closer, and I started to panic. I had to hide somewhere before he opened the door. I quickly opened the huge glass doors of the shower and slipped in. This bathroom was twice as big as my old room; I quickly walked towards the farthest corner of the shower. I was glad the sliding doors were made of a blurry glass. I hoped he couldn't see me, and hopefully I could have a chance to escape.**

**I saw him strip of his clothes through the blurry glass. I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks, he was in the same room as I, and naked. He was mumbling some sort of tune as he slightly opened the glass door and reached for the knob for the water. I almost gasped in horror; I was sitting directly under one of the shower heads. But before I could move I felt a heavy cascade of freezing water fall on me. I shrieked and stood up. Damn it, Edward wasn't deaf he must've heard me.**

**I opened my eyes and saw Edward starring at me with an emotionless expression, and he was still naked. I used the letter to cover my eyes.**

"**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" I repeated over and over again. My pea coat was starting to feel heavy due to the water. I was too afraid to look at him, and I was also extremely embarrassed.**

**When I suddenly felt my coat being unbuttoned; I pulled the letter away from my face and saw Edward softly unbuttoning my coat.**

"**Your coat must be heavy," he said in a soft voice as he slipped it off my shoulders, it fell on to the tile in a loud splash. My lips trembled as I felt his hands go from my shoulders to my cheeks. And Jesus, he was still naked and didn't seem to by shy at all.**

"**Edward, I'm so-" he cut me off by placing his fingertips on my lips. I sighed, trying to calm down.**

"**Don't speak, please," he whispered before crashing his lips on mine. My eyes quickly closed, I hope this wasn't a dream. No it couldn't be, my imagination wasn't this amazing. I could have never come up with such an amazing kiss. This had to be real, and I wanted it so badly.**

**I felt him guide me inside of the showers; I didn't protest I just let my body go. He pulled me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. The water had become very warm, but I didn't give a care. I let my hands tangle in his hair, and his hands traveled under my shirt. With one hand on my bottom holding me up, he used his free hand to lift my shirt up. I pulled away slightly and finally got out of my wet tee shirt.**

**Edward's POV**

**I had lost my breakfast and was slightly upset. But when I went to take my shower, I found myself with someone I didn't think I'd see until the wedding. Bella completely soaked like a dog, but of course much more beautiful. She was in such bulky clothes, and they were completely drenched. She had covered her beautiful face behind an envelope, and she was chanting "I'm sorry" over and over again.**

**I was completely naked, but I wasn't thinking about that. All I could think about was what lied beneath Bella's bulky clothes. I unbuttoned her clothes, and quickly did what I needed to do. O kissed her with all my might. James and everyone else ceased to exist, in this world it was only Bella and I. Soon I tried to get her clothes off, of course she helped.**

**Soon after, she pulled away from my lips taking in deep breaths.**

"**Edward, I," I knew she was going to say she was sorry, and I wasn't having any of that.**

"**Bella, you didn't know, and I didn't know. Let's not blame ourselves for just being human." I let her stand on her own feet.**

"**Now if you don't mind, I was taking a shower, and you're welcome to join me," I told her as I caressed her hot cheeks.**

"**I think I'll need that shower," she said blushing even more.**

* * *

Okay, so sorry for taking so long, please review, if there are a lot of reviews I promise lemons in the next chapter, and it will be a long chapter. Lots of reviewslong chapters!

I might post a new story, so keep a look out for that, well i have an idea for 2 stories. both edwardxbella  
now, please don't dissapoint me and review, it will make me happy nn

xoxo  
kiwixpsychedelic!((:


	10. 9:Dirty Little Secret

I'm so sorry I'm taking so long to update. I know you all probably hate me and are tired of hearing me say I'm sorry; but I truely am sorry  
but I'm trying! I've just been very busy, and I'm going to be out of the country for about a month, starting monday, I'll try to make a short update before that.  
But I will be writing on a notebook, so when I come back I just type it. So I'm truely sorry, but please don't give up on me, I really want to finish this.

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

"**_I Think I'll need that shower," she said blushing even more__._**

**I smiled as I kissed her lips softly, my fingers glided along her shoulders. The snaked down to her waist and I pulled her body closer to mine. My hands slipped under her shirt and I slowly lifted it up, peeling it away from her skin. She pulled back and lifted her arms, helping me free her off her wet clothes. She bit her lip debating on what to do. She leaned towards me and started to kiss and nip my neck with her teeth. Her hands rested on my bare chest, as my hands quickly undid her bra, helping her out of it. Soon I had gotten rid of all of her clothes, and I laid them outside of the showers. I turned my attention back towards the beautiful nude woman that was in my arm's reach.**

**She looked down at the ground in embarrassment, the water from one of the showerheads cascaded around her body. I felt so jealous, wishing I could caress every inch of skin on her body, just like the water. The way it just glided over every curve on her luscious body, not missing one centimeter of her creamy skin. I let my fingertips draw small patterns from her shoulders down her arms.**

"**Gorgeous," I said as I reached behind her for the sponge and shower gel. I quickly poured some on the sponge.**

"**You're easy on the eyes," she said biting her lower lip. She was so shy, couldn't she see how beautiful she was. She shivered as I lightly glided the sponge on her petite shoulders. As the sponge went to the valley in-between her breasts I leaned towards her my lips near her ear.**

"**Do you trust me Bella?" I asked as I bit her earlobe softly. She moaned softly and nodded her head. I softly rubbed the sponge down her body, I took my time. I let my other hand slide down behind her knee lifting it up around my waist.**

"**I-We can't-"she protested slightly.**

"**Bella, we're just bathing, we won't have sex if you're not ready," I assured her.**

"**I just don't want you to feel like I'm using you, I like you Edward-" I placed a small kiss on her lips.**

"**I know, just relax," I whispered, my lips barely grazing hers. I finished washing her body and let her rinse. I kissed her neck as she decided to return the favor. It took all my self control to not take her there against the wet tile. But I knew it wouldn't be the right thing to do. **

**We both finished and I helped her get a towel. I wrapped it around her and kissed her lips. I moved the towel up and softly dried her beautiful brown hair.**

"**This was pretty much the best shower I've ever had," she said as I passed her a bathrobe and a pair of new boxers. I grabbed all of her clothes and called room service to wash and dry them immediately. As Bella brushed her hair in the bathroom, her clothes along with some of mine was picked up. It would be ready in about 2 hours. I had slipped into black briefs and I went to the mini bar for something to drink. I was reaching down for a bottle of water when I felt smooth warm hands wrap around my torso.**

"**I grabbed one of your tee shirts," I heard Bella whisper in my ear as I stood up straight. Her warm breath tickled my skin. I turned towards her, her arms never letting me go. She had slipped in to one of my plain white button up shirts. Only a few buttons in the middle were done, leaving me a clear view of her cleavage and abdomen.**

"**You look quite nice in it," I teased her running the cold water bottle up from her knee. She gasped and slapped my arm playfully.**

"**So now that we're clean, what do you have in mind we do? If it includes a bed I'll be glad to assist you," I joked. She glared her eyes at me, but still blushed in embarrassment. She look at the ground as she answered me.**

"**I was wondering if we could talk."**

"**About what?" I asked as I lead her to the bed so we could sit. She sat Indian style and I lay on my side facing her.**

"**I wanted to ask you about James's sister, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she told me clearly nervous.**

"**I don't mind Bella, ask away," I assured her. I reached out and touched her hot cheeks. I never liked talking about Jasmine, but I would do it for Bella. I knew she didn't have negative reasons to why she wanted to know this, I could trust her.**

"**How did she die?" she asked me in barely a whisper. Her hand slowly intertwined with mine, bringing it to her lap.**

"**She had a tumor, in her brain," I said closing my eyes. Remembering that day when we received two horrible phone calls.**

_Flashback_

"_Edward, I'm sorry, this is all my fault," Jasmine was sobbing on my chest. I hated when woman would ask for forgiveness. They were one of life's best gifts, they should never cry or ask forgiveness. They should be adored for all they do._

"_Jasmine, everything will be okay, it's no one's fault," I cooed while brushing her hair. We had been trying to have a baby since our wedding day, and now 3 years later we needed professional help. We didn't know the reason to why we couldn't have a baby until we got the call from our doctor. Jasmine wasn't the least bit fertile, and couldn't have a baby. Edward still loved her as much as the day of their wedding, adoption would be the next step._

_Lately Jasmine had been suffering horrible headaches and black outs. She had me severely worried, but all I could do was wait for the results and hope for the best._

"_No Edward, I've failed you as your wife," she whispered looking up at me with sad eyes. Her mascara had run down her cheeks and her face was flushed. Yet she was still beautiful to me._

"_Sweetie, it doesn't matter if we can't have children. We can always adopt, maybe we were meant to adopt children. I love you Jasmine, you could never fail me. I only need you in the world," I told her as I kissed her forehead affectionately. _

_Around the time we were getting ready for bed, her doctor called about the x-rays she had taken. She did indeed have a tumor, and it was very big. Everything was different after that, except my love for her._

**Present**

"**When did you get married?" she asked me.**

"**About 7 years ago, she died 4 years ago," I explained. Her eyes looked at my face, they were full of sadness.**

"**You were both so young," she said as her eyes started to fill with tears. I lifted my hand from her grasp and kindly caressed her cheeks.**

"**Please don't cry, it's all in the past. I mean, I will never stop loving her but, I have to move on with my life now," I explained. She nodded her head softly. I wiped a tear that had escaped from her beautiful brown eyes.**

"**How did you both meet?" she asked trying to move on to a lighter subject.**

"**We both met at a costume party, she was dressed as a school girl and I was Sherlock Holmes," I told her half laughing. She smiled sadly.**

"**Does it bother you, talking about her?" she asked me slightly scared.**

"**I haven't talked about her to anyone in a while, well only my sister Alice. She was the most supportive about everything, even when I was at my worse state," I told her as I stretched out on the bed. She laid next to me, and wrapped one of her legs over my hip. I liked this position, I could feel her warmth close to my body. And her floral smell was much stronger and sweeter.**

"**Why don't you tell me more about yourself," I suggested. My hand softly slid down and I caressed her thigh softly.**

"**There isn't much to say," she cuddled closer in to my chest, "I guess you could say I'm living a Cinderella story. My father died, leaving my mother and I completely broke. She had her share of abusive boyfriends until she met her current husband Phil. He's a good man, but someone who barely finished junior high doesn't get a job easily. So I started to work at a diner, that's where I met James. I still don't understand why he's marrying me, everything happened so fast. And my mother was so desperate for me to marry someone, she threw me in to the arms of the first man that got interested in me-" I cut her off before she could continue.**

"**Bella, what do you mean? Don't you love him?" I asked her.**

"**I don't know, he's a very nice man. But I don't know him. I only know what people make him up to be: A very wealthy powerful man. I should be thankful he picked me out of so many woman in the world," she said, her lips lightly grazed my chest as she talked.**

"**Bella, then why don't you refuse to marry him?"**

"**Why are you his best man if you clearly don't like him?" she answered my question with one of her own.**

"**A promise I made my to my wife before she died," I answered simply.**

"**Well I also promised this to someone, and I have to try to keep it," she answered in an emotionless voice.**

* * *

Slight cliffy, please read my new fic: the world is ugly. it's really good

xoxo  
-kiwixpsychedelic!((:


	11. Help Please!:

**UUggg you're all probably going to hate me  
But I'm completely stuck on this fic and I need help  
So if anyone can add me on msn:**

**& please just help me, because I need a second opinion on where this story is going.  
But I promise I realy am trying!**

**xoxo**

**-kiwixpsychedelic!((:**


End file.
